Recordandote
by Dark Adrenaline
Summary: Yao pierde la memoria y no sabe en donde se encuentra. En medio del bosque encuentra una cabaña abandonada..
1. Chapter 1

Abría lentamente sus ojos, al darse cuenta que no estaba en su casa. Observa detenidamente su entorno, estaba en un bosque en donde se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de los pájaros. El cielo apenas lo podía ver ya que casi todo estaba cubierto por los altos arboles. Se pone de pie y empieza a caminar.

La luz del sol apenas reflejaba su entorno, Wang Yao recorría lentamente sin saber en donde se encontraba y como llegó hasta aquí. Se toma su frente con su mano izquierda, ya que el dolor de cabeza le impedía recordar.

Sin dejar de caminar Yao trata de recordar, de pronto se da cuenta que el tipo de bosque en donde esta no son los que se encuentran en su país.

De pronto a lo lejos se escucha un estruendo, como la caída de un árbol o algo similar, detiene su trayecto, mira a su alrededor, sin perder la calma y sin darle importancia, retoma su recorrido.

Momentos después siente la presencia de alguien que lo estaba siguiendo, rápidamente voltea su rostro, al no ver nada empieza a sentirse nervioso y gran vértigo se apoderaba de él.

Finalmente logra salir del bosque, deteniéndose frente a un inmenso pastizal, a lo lejos estaba rodeado de bosques. A pocos metros de él, había una cabaña.

A medida que se acercaba, aquella cabaña lucía abandonada, de pronto empieza a soplar los vientos, meciendo bruscamente los pastizales.

Yao presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, su corazón latía más acelerado que nunca acompañado de sus nervios pero sin perder la calma. Pero había algo más, de cierto modo sentía que ya había estado en ese lugar.

El cielo totalmente despejado, el sol alumbraba con su luz sus alrededores.

Antes de llegar a la cabaña Yao se detiene al ver que en los pastos encuentra un cartel viejo sucio marcado por el abandono y la antigüedad estaba hecho de madera. Pero lo más extraño y llamativo fue el lenguaje que fue escrito, realmente le sorprendió.

Rápidamente se encamina directamente hacia alli. En frente de la cabaña, el asiatico se acerca a la puerta princeipal, empieza golpear.

-Disculpe aru. Disculpe por las molestias aru. Alguien me puede ayudar, no se en donde estoy aru- decia el asiatico con cierto temor.

Al no escuchar nada prosigue abrir lentemente la puerta, resonando el rechino a medida que se abria, escuchandose en todos los rincones del lugar, como sonidos de eco.

-Nihao aru!..hay alguien aqui aru?

Al entrar, observa en su interior notó que habia sido abandonada hace tiempo. El polvo y las telarañas cubrian casi todos los espacios del lugar.

Se encontraba en lo que era la sala, en frente a la izquierda habia un estrecho pasillo en donde encaminaba hacia la cocina, de ambos lados del pasillo se ubicaba dos habitaciones.

En frente suyo se encontraba la escalera principal que conducia directamente hacia las habitaciones.

Yao comineza a recorrer empezando por las habitaciónes del primer piso algunas de ellas estaban cerradas otras vacias.

Baja nuevamente y se dirige hacia la cocina, sin encontrar nada importante se encmina hacia la habitación izquierda del pasillo, alli encuentra lo antes fue un escritorio, concervendo aun sus estantes y sus libros.

Yao toma uno de los libros, nota que estan escritos en un lenguaje extraño como lo habia visto en aquel cartel, de cierto modo reconoce de que algun lado lo habia visto anteriormente, es más se le hacia tan familiar. Continua hojeando aquel libro buscando la fecha de edición y el lugar donde fue editado.

No entendia el lenguaje, pero lo que llego a ver fue el año 1873.

-Solo entiendo el año aru, pero no entiendo nada, no figura donde fue editado aru. Me fijare en otro aru.

Toma otro libro comienza a hojearlo, observa que aquel libro mostraba hechos historicos que de cierto modo le llamó su atención, no pertenecia a la historia de su país, pero de algun lugar lo habia visto.

Continua hojeando y a mitad del libro encuentra una ilustración de un mapa territorial del lugar, en donde figuraba en el marco superior derecho la sigla URSS y la izqierda la bandera.

- URSS..-pensativo- URSS! La union Sovietica aru!- se sorpende tras mirar la bandera.

Deja aun lado el libro y continua revisando los demas libros de los estantes, se da cuenta que estan escritos por el mismo lenguaje.

-Ahora lo recuerdo este lenguaje es ruso aru!

De pronto se escucha un fuerte portazo, proveniente de la sala, Yao rapidamente se dirige alli, pero nota que fue el viento que hizo cerra la puerta, eso era lo que él pensaba.

Vuelve nuevamente hacia el pasillo, solo que habia un lugar donde todavia no habia entrado era la habitación contigua al escritorio, abre lentamente la puerta, observa que hay una escalera que conduce hacia abajo, no podia ver más ya que mas alla estaba oscuro. Retoma nuevemnete hacia el escritorio, revuelve los cajones buscando alguna linterna, la encuentra y la enciende. Se dirige hacia el sotano bajando con cuidado por las escleras.

Al bajar, nota que aquel sotano estaba enpapelado sus paredes en donde yacia una pequeña mesa en un rincon repleto de papeles de diario, libros y fotografias.

Se acerca hacia la mesa y empieza a revisar todo lo que habia, se sorprendio al ver los diarios, eran viejisimos en su mayoria eran informes relacionadas a la epoca de la Unión Sovietica. Acontecimientos y pactos historicos que habian ocurrido entre la URSS y China. Entre tantos libros Yao encuentra en uno de ellos fotografias viejas de él con sus superiores o estando solo.

Yao empezó a sentirse nervioso sus latidos se aceleraban cada ves más a tal grado que sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pero sin perder la calma.

De pronto encuentra lo que parecia ser un diario intimo. Estaba abierto en le decia:

18 de Octubre de 1953:

Hoy lo vi, en la reunión de conferencias con mis superiores, no podía apartarle la mirada, lucía tan deslumbrante con su uniforme militar, a pesar de que trataba de ignorarme, él cada tanto me miraba. O cuando intentaba acercarme a él..él se apartaba de mi...Yao, mi querido Yao...mi único y gran deseo es tenerte solo para mi...seremos uno para simpre.

Al termianr de leer Yao queda totalmente perplejo fuera de si en un estado casi de schock. De pronto sus nervios y vertigo se fueron transformandose en miedo y más cuando apunto alumbrar con su linterna las paredes detras suyo en donde mostraba fotografias de él. Fotografias de distintos momentos, en que él jamas se habia dado cuenta.

- Oh por dios aru...esto es enfermizo aru...Esta persona tiene una gran obsesión por mi aru...pero quien es aru?

De pronto la puerta del sotano se cierra bruzcamente, Yao invadido por el miedo su respiración empieza agitarse lentamente. Y para peor repentinamente se corta la luz de su linterna.

Se escucha los pasos al tocar escalon por escalon acercandose lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Yao.

Yao habia entrado en pánico, tratando de no perder la cordura y la calma empezo a caminar sigilosamente hacia la mesa, en donde se inclina y se esconde alli, manejandose solo por el sonido de sus pasos.


	2. Chapter 2

Debajo de la mesa Yao se quita silenciosamente sus alpargatas y sin ni hacer el minimo ruido las sujeta con sus diente y comienza a gatear lentemente hacia las escaleras.

Mientras tanto aquella persona misteriosa seguia buscando a Yao en medio de la oscuridad, sabiendo que aquel todavia se encontraba en el sotano.

Lentamente Yao sube las escaleras gateando hasta que finalmente llega a la puerta, se pone de pie. Y justo en ese preciso instante al ponerse sus alpargatas, una de ellas cae bruscamente generando el ruido proveniente, velozmente esa persona misteriosa se acerca repidamente en donde estaba Yao. Brutalmente lo sujeta fuertemente de su cuerpo, dejando inmobil sus brazos.

Yao con todas sus fuerzas trata de escapar, el agobiante miedo retornaba vorazmente de su conciencia pero no de su cuerpo.

-Sueltame aru! sueltame aru!-dijo el asiatico forcejeando para librarse de él.

Aquella persona sin decir nada continuaba sujetando a Yao, produciendo entre ambos el forcejeo, finalmente ambos caen por las escaleras.

Yao totalmente lesionado y sin perder la conciencia nuevamente comienza a subir por las escaleras, toma su alpargata y se acerca hacia la puerta, pero al girar la perilla la puerta no se abria.

Tras su desesperación empieza a empujar fuertemente, mientras tanto esa persona se pone de pie, acercandose lentamente a Yao.

Sabia q se estaba acercandose y su desesperación y su miedo habian llegado a sus limites. Sus palpitaciones y sus nervios habian ascendido más q nunca a tal grado que sus lagrimas decaian por sus mejillas, al pensar que solo queria salir y salvar su vida.

Finalmente logra abrir la puerta y rapidamente sale, entrando al pasillo, trata de cerrar la puerta, pero se produce un forcejeo en amvos lados de la puerta en ese momento. Sin fuerzas Yao decide escapar acercandose hacia la puerta principal, pero sin exito aquella estaba trabada. Sin escapatoria rapidamente se dirige hacia una de las habitaciones del primer piso a ocultarse.

Mientras tanto la persona misteriosa quien lucía un amplio y largo abrigo color beige, sus pantalones marrones oscuros y sus zapatos negros. Marcandose en él una nitida y cinica sonrrisa dirige muevamente hacia el primer piso. En su mano derecha tenia sujeto un tubo con un grifo.

Dirigiendose fijamente hacia aquella habitación en donde se habia ocultado Yao. Con sus grandes ansias y deseos lentamente acerca su mano hacia la perilla de la puerta, finalmente accede a entrar, pero desafortunadamente Yao ya no estaba alli ,pero nota que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, habia escapado, rapidamente se acerca hacia la ventana, observa que Yao estaba bajando por el cerco que cubria la pared exterior de la cabaña.

- Yao - dijo el desconocido al ver a su amado escapandose.

A medida que bajaba por el cerco finalmente oye su voz y alza su vista. Ambas miradas se encuentran por primera vez.

- No te escaparás de mi tan facilmente. Tu y yo seremos uno para siempre.

En el momento en que iba a contestarle la persona misteriosa desaparece de su vista y rapidamente accede a bajar.

Ya afuera con todas sus fuerzas empieza a correr lo más rapido posible, en ese momento escucha un estruendo proveniente de la cabaña, Yao invadido por el miedo continua corriendo hacia el bosque, aunque le costaba debido a la lesión de su pierna derecha producto de la caida ocurrida hace instantes.

Sin parar de correr, Yao trataba de calmarse, a pesar de le peligro le preseguia.

Al entrar al al bosque nuevamente, dejando de correr se detiene, agitado y cansado trata de recuperarse del acontecimiento que pasó. Reestableciendo normalmente su respiración, comienza a caminar, tratando de recordar lo ocurrido en la cabaña abandonada.

Yao no podia explicarse que es lo que queria esta persona de él, por un momento pensó que se trataría de esos secuestros express, pero notó que la movilidad en que se maneja un secuestrador no era muy prolija y ademas no hubiera actuado solo. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención es el diario y las fotos, sacando la conclusión que solo una persona enfermiza y obsesiva actue de ese modo. Además la fecha que figuraba en el diario, Yao no se acordaba bien de aquella reunión, debido a que fue hace mucho tiempo por otra parte Yao asistió a muchas conferencias y reuniones en aquella epoca. Pero en ningun momento recuerda a esa persona quien le observó aquel día.

Luego recuerda en el momento cuando bajaba por el cerco, aparece esa persona desconocida. Su rostro de cierto modo le era familiar.

Continuando con su caminata llega a un acantilado, seguido un arroyo angosto, Yao se detiene frente al arroyo, cansado y sediento se inclina arrodillandose, con sus manos empieza atomar agua de alli, se lava su rostro y trata de curar su pierna.

Antes de continuar con su caminata, Yao por ultima vez vuelve a lavarse elrostro pero en ese momento en que se asoma queda mirando fijamente en el reflejo de su rostro en las aguas de arroyo, tratando de recordar lo que habia ocurrido en aquella conferencia.

-_si no mal rececuerdo aru..la conferencia se habia hecho en mi país aru..Estabamos a comienzos de guerra fria..Ese día estaba acompañado por mis superiore aru..Esa conferencia era para llegar un acuerdo comercial y politico con Rusia..Pero quien más estaban alli?..Ese día no estaban los otros países aru-_ se decía en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mirar su reflejo en las aguas.

A medida que iba recordando aparece alguien en sus memorias en distintos momentos, pero no recuerda bien su rostro, debido a que esa persona llevaba su sombrero militar pero cada vez que lo miraba esa persona le mostraba una nitida sonrrisa.

Recapitulando en el hecho que paso hace momentos en la cabaña y sus memorias, sacó una conclusión de ambas personas tenian cierta similitud.

-_aquella sonrrisa son similares aru..-_Reacciona en ese instante-_es la misma persona aru..pero quien es?..volvamos de nuevo..ese día estaban mis superiores y los superores de Rusia aru..Nosotros eramos 5..Ellos eran 3...2 de ellos esran los superiores, pero el tercero aru..-_rapidamente en ese fugazmente lo recuerda, tanto que lo dice voz alta. -El representante de Rusia aru..Sí es él...¿Como se llamaba?...Iván..Iván Braginsky.

Tras recordar su nombre, Iván se acerca a Yao en silencio, reencontrandose sus miradas tras el reflejo del agua.

En ese instante Yao voltea su rostro y en ese lapso de tiempo Iván con su tubo de acero intenta azotarlo, pero rapidamente logra evadir aquel violento ataque.

-¿Que es lo quieres Iván?- dijo Yao tras lograr apartarse de él.

- Te quiero a ti Yao - dijo el ruso tras una sorrisa cinica en sus labios.

Iván se acerca velozmente hacia él produciaendo otro ataque, Yao nuevamente lo evade. Sin más mediar palabras comienza atacarlo mediante patadas y puños.

Yao cansado, sin más fuerzas empieza a desvanecarse, su visión y su conciencia decienden abruptamente hasta finalmente desmayarse por completo.


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon por la tardanza por cuestiones de tiempo no pude publicarlo antes...paso q esta historia ya la habia terminado hace tiempo pero no me habia gustado el final, asi que volví a rearmar esta ultima parte...Bueno espero que les guste, disfrútenlo n.n .

* * *

><p>De a poco iba recuperando su conciencia, abriendo sus ojos rápidamente al instante tras al notar que no podía movilizar sus manos y sus pies. Se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera, reconociendo que estaba atado. Con sus propias fuerzas intentaba quitarse las cuerdas que lo sujetaba de manera intensa, tanto que le producía un dolor persistente en aquellas partes y peor cuando se movía.<p>

En medio de la oscuridad, sus miedos y sus temores retomaban de manera abrupta e intrínseca en su mente y su corazón avasallando como si fuera intensa tempestad. Aun no podía entender por que estaba allí o mejor dicho como fue que terminó en donde esta presente o cuales fueron los motivos de que por que terminó allí. Pero lo que si tenía en claro es que había caído en manos de una persona totalmente obsesiva de él y no era ni nada más ni nada menos que Iván Braginsky.

Fulminantemente se prende una intensa luz blanca a cercanías de él, impidiéndole su visión produciendo a que apartara su rostro a un lado. Aquella iluminación le permitió ver con mejor claridad su entorno, para su sorpresa notó en las paredes los diarios y fotografías pegadas allí, reconociendo que se encontraba en sótano de la vieja cabaña.

Sin más preámbulos y sin tolerarlo más era el momento de llegar a la verdad y ponerle fin a esta locura.

-Maldito desgraciado aru! ¡¿Qué es lo quieres de mi Iván aru?- grita Yao tras su gran enojo, resonando sus fuertes palabras en toda la habitación –Esto es un secuestro no aru?... Déjame decirte algo esto es realmente absurdo Iván aru..Oh! acaso quieres que sea un subordinado, como los Bálticos no aru? Y luego tomar mi país no aru? –tras decir esas palabras comienza afligirse en su interior, sollozando sus ojos- Sabes que..No lo permitiré aru!..No lo permitiré aru!..Podrás secuestrarme, torturarme o matarme aru pero jamás te cederé mi país aru...Me oíste aru? Jamás! – dijo el asiático tras decaer sigilosamente sus lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Retorna nuevamente el silencio, tras no oír alguna respuesta de Iván, realmente le exasperaba todo lo que había ocurrido, esa sensación de incertidumbre por no tener explicación alguna por haber llegado a estas circunstancias. A su vez se acomplejaba a la vez con el cólera y el dolor persistiendo continuamente, sin haber llegado a nada.

Sorpresivamente observa las manos del ruso posándose ligeramente en sus hombros. Yao se sentía atónico ante el fervor del miedo y el temor que comenzaba a perpetrar en él, finalmente Iván se inclina, acercando sus labios hacia sus oídos, susurrándole sus palabras.

- No quiero tu país, tampoco quiero que seas mi subordinado, ni tampoco torturarte ni menos matarte – decía Iván con una nítida sonrisa, acerca su mano hacia una de sus mejillas, acariciándolas suavemente – como dije antes solo te quiero a ti, solamente a ti y que volvamos a ser uno como antes da~

Yao sin poder salir de su estado oía atentamente las palabras del ruso, de cierto modo -le produjo unos intensos escalofríos que le recorría en todo su cuerpo. Sus nervios y sus pulsaciones ascendían galopadamente en él. Aquel estado lo había paralizado, tanto que sus mismas sensaciones no le permitían no le permitían desprender sus palabras de sus propios labios, dejándolo totalmente sin habla. Aun sentía aquella caricia en sus mejilla, pero sin tolerarlo más gira bruscamente su rostro hacia otro lado, dejando que Iván no lo acaricie.

Pero aun así para Iván aquello no le importó al contrario le gustaba, ya que desde siempre tuvo en cuenta que Yao era una persona difícil y de carácter fuerte, y realmente disfrutaba verlo así, ya que volvía tenerlo como siempre lo deseo. Aquella mano que había acariciado su mejilla se deslizaba lentamente hacia sus cabellos negros, quitándole bruscamente la gomilla que las sujetaba, dejándolos esparcidos naturalmente. Acariciándolos suavemente a su andar en un vaivén.

-Sabes me gustas más cuando estas con el cabello suelto, te ves más atractivo da~- dijo el ruso aun acariciando los cabellos de Yao, tras su sonrisa nítida.

Acercaba su rostro hacia el de su amado, tratando de reencontrar con su mirada. Yao aun seguía sumergido en sus sentimientos y a la vez tratando de recuperar sus memorias. Fugazmente una sucesión de recuerdos arrasaba fulminantemente en su mente, alza su mirada clavando fijamente ante los ojos violetas de ruso, reencontrando las verdaderas razones que había evadido e ignorado a Iván. Finalmente Yao decide romper el silencio, decidido lo enfrenta de una vez.

-Ahora lo recuerdo aru...tu fuiste quien borro mis memorias y me trajiste hasta aquí aru- dijo seriamente el asiático mirándolo con desdén al ruso –Querías remediar tus errores que habías cometido conmigo no aru?

Tras oír sus palabras, su sonrisa se había desaparecido, bajando sigilosamente su mirada permaneciendo en silencio, dejando a Yao continuase hablando.

-No vas a responderme aru?...Pero igual hay un refrán que dice que el mismo silencio lo dice todo…Cuando estuvimos en la URSS, yo confié en ti Iván aru…Vos sabías que yo estaba mal porque estaba solo y mis hermanos me habían abandonado, en ese entonces vos eras mi única compañía, me hacías sentir bien…A principio desconfiaba de ti, pero a medida que te fui conociendo, vi una persona amigable y quien podía confiar…Hasta llegue a quererte en verdad e incluso amarte aru –dijo el asiático, pero su voz fue acortándose producto de su angustia, comenzando a sollozar –Realmente m-me d-duele q-que me hayas lastimado y t-traicionado.

A medida que pronunciaba sus palabras, Iván aun atenuaba al silencio, apartando sus manos de él. Sin ver sus ojos, Yao notó como sus propias palabras lo habían afectado en su corazón tanto que vio como decaían sus lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Yo creí que ibas a estar conmigo aru, pe-pero decidiste q-quedarte con él aru…V-vos mismo m-me prometiste q-que ibas a e-estar conmigo, p-pero vos preferiste a Toris y a la codicia de expandir tu m-maldito poder político aru…Pero a vos no te importó, i-igual me d-dejaste de lado –decía el chino, llorando ante el dolor que generaba al pronunciar sus palabras- Y lo p-peor de t-todo es que ahora v-volví a recordar aquel maldito día que te vi tan f-feliz acostándote con Toris aru…Aun así ¡¿Cómo quieres que te perdone por lo que me hiciste aru? –dijo el asiático de manera eufórica, invadido por el llanto y la angustia.

Yao tenía razón en todo lo que decía, Iván lo admitía cometió un error. Pero ese mismo error ocasionó la ruptura de aquel maravilloso lazo que había formado con Yao durante siglos atrás y una simple disculpa no era la solución.

-Y por eso mismo te traje hasta aquí da~ -dijo finalmente el ruso con la mirada baja –Para que me perdones y volvamos a estar juntos de nuevo da~ -dijo Iván entre lagrimas arrodillado a costado de Yao.

-Traerme hasta acá y maniatarme de esta manera aru? Y borrarme de nuevo mis memorias aru?..e-esa es tu manera de d-disculparte aru?- dijo Yao entre lagrimas.

-E-es que n-no tenía otra o-opción, no había manera de que lo entendieras y yo también intente muchas veces disculparme, pero vos me ignorabas o me evadías-dijo el ruso sin dejar de llorar.

El dolor y la tristeza reinaba en ambos, tras la agonía de la angustia y la melancolía poniéndolos frente a frente al filo de al verdad. Cada palabra, cada sensación. Cada lágrima se acomplejaba atenuadamente ante los sentimientos que agobiaba en sus corazones.

Con la vista baja, Iván se pone de pie, poniéndose frente a su amado. La luz que alumbraba frente a Yao no le permitía ver con claridad el rostro de Iván. Bruscamente de manera inesperada Iván se arrodilla frente a él y entre lágrimas y llantos, lo abraza de la cintura apoyando su rostro en su vientre. Yao entre lágrimas lo contemplaba, como suplicaba por aceptar su perdón en silencio, una cierta sensación extraña comenzó agitarse en su interior, ya que era la primera vez que vio al ruso en ese estado.

-Perdóname Yao!...Perdóname por favor!...me equivoque…El peor error de mi vida fue perderte da~ -dijo el ruso, llorando en su regazo –Yao te…yo te amo –dijo aquellas palabras al momento que alza su mirada.

Mostrando por primera vez aquel rostro que reflejaba su sufrimiento y dolor proclamando el perdón y misericordia, Yao no podía dejar de contemplar sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos violetas que desde hace tiempo no los veía de cerca, que desde siempre los anheló y quien conquistó su corazón. Ahora los veía totalmente rojizos y marchitos de tantas lágrimas derramadas y que aun siguen decayendo, sus mejillas enmarcadas un tenue rubor al igual que sus nariz y sus labios producto de su estado emocional.

Aquellas ultimas palabras resonaban tantas veces en su interior tras sentir galopadamente sus pulsaciones de su corazón, aferrandose por segunda vez consecutiva aquellos sentimientos que prevalecían desde siempre condicionalmente hacia su querido e indiscutido amado.

-M-me encantaría abrazarte p-pero estoy atado aru-dijo el asiático, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Rápidamente Iván lo desata por completo dejándolo libre, Yao se pone de pie. Finalmente frente a frente, mirándose mutuamente después de tanto tiempo. Sin más preámbulos bruscamente Yao lo abraza indiscutiblemente entre lágrimas y llanto, lo mismo Iván ante el fervor intenso de su amor.

-Te perdono aru…te perdono aru…te amo aru…desde siempre te he amado…te amo con todo mi corazón –decía Yao abrazándolo

-Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón y te agradezco que me hayas aceptado mi perdón y darme una nueva oportunidad para volver estar contigo da~…Perdóname por todo esto y por haberte amaniatado- dijo Iván tras una suave sonrisa.

Yao alza su vista contemplando cercanamente el rostro de su amado, quien le dirigía una nítida sonrisa, Yao hace lo mismo. Después de tanto tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Iván volvían a renacer frenéticamente en su corazón, floreciendo tenuemente la felicidad y el amor.

Iván no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba totalmente hipnotizado, sus ojos permanecían fijos en aquellos ojos marrones enmarcados tras sus rasgos orientales, ya que desde siempre para él le parecían muy exóticos.

-No te preocupes aru. Te perdono todo aru-dijo Yao sonriéndole.

-Todo da~? –dijo el ruso a medida que acercaba sus labios hacia los de Yao.

-Si, todo aru- dijo el asiático, acercando sus labios hacia los de Iván.

Aquella cercanía se finaliza tras un beso prolongado en sus labios, dejándose llevar intensamente por el despertar de sus emociones, sus sensaciones y sobre todo su amor, desapareciendo fugazmente el peso su dolor y su tristeza, por este hermoso momento que jamás olvidaran prevaleciendo para siempre en sus corazones.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Bueno que más puedo decir, simplemente espero que les haya gustado ya que este es mi primer fic que publico...aqui asi q please comenten y gracias por leerlo. Hasta la proxima n.n<p> 


End file.
